The human body stimulus applying device using the body motion detection device of the prior art includes an acceleration sensor, an electrical stimulus applying portion, and a control unit. The acceleration sensor is attached to the femoral region. The control unit predicts a timing the foot of the user moves away from the floor based on an output signal of the acceleration sensor. The control unit provides a signal for flowing current from the electrical stimulus applying portion to the thigh at the predicted timing. The electrical stimulus applying portion applies the electrical stimulus to the thigh in accordance with the signal provided from the control unit. Patent document 1 discloses an example of the conventional human body stimulus applying device.